Operation Sims
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Henry hatches another stealthy plan involving his mothers after noticing the parallels between them and a video game. Swan Queen from Henry's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_So, it's Mother's Day. As a treat, I thought I'd show you guys the first chapter of my new story. It was inspired by some of Chrmdpoet's Swan Queen Drabbles, but none of those had Henry playing the Sims, you know?. Thought it would be fun to write. Hooray Mothership! Also, S3 finale tonight! Please review if you'd like. Or don't, whatever._

As a decent portion of teenage boys do, Henry Mills found himself experimenting with video games. Except, due to his unusual childhood, he did not quite find first person shooters and alien invasion games all that interesting. What he really craved was The Sims, and he's sure Dr. Hopper would say it had something to do with his childhood fascination with Storybrooke and how his mom created and ran the place, and maybe that was it but whatever. He loved The Sims, and to occupy the times between crazy fairytale adventures he created his own little Storybrooke in the game. He thought it was actually kind of amusing and was starting to understand his mother's reasoning for creating the little town in the first place. He had control over everybody, decided what they did and who they interacted with, at least for the most part. Even if it wasn't by blood, he definitely inherited some of that lust for power from Regina.

Henry cracked his knuckles before opening his computer and booting up the game. He watched as pixel after pixel of his handcrafted houses loaded on the screen, and then finally he was met with the screen he had been viewing from his last log in. He found that on this fine Friday night in Storybrooke, Maine at approximately 9:16 in the evening a wild night was happening at the Rabbit Hole. Henry watched his Sims interact and chuckled when he saw Ruby try to flirt with Lacey and Lacey's Sim flash a frownie face and a red minus. Not interested. In another section of the bar he saw Hook and Neal (he hadn't had the heart to kill the man and found that he added a wonderful extra to the cast) arm wrestling which almost made him chortle. (He contained himself since his mother had enforced a nine o clock bed time on him for sassing her. He blamed the year with Emma and her willingness to talk back to anyone. It didn't help his case.)

The interaction between the two men made Henry think of his other mother, and he scanned the virtual Rabbit Hole for curly blonde hair and a red leather jacket. Ah, there she was, beer in her hand making heart eyes at… his mother? Henry had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at this point for multiple reasons. One, Sims Regina was dating Sims Robin Hood, and other than that, just the principle of his two mothers being together. Of course, two years ago he had thoughts just like this: the curse broken, he and his mothers living happily ever after, but reality took a different turn, and he knew through the women's interactions that nothing would come between his mothers. They had nothing in common, and besides Regina practically flenched every time Emma tried to touch her. He smirked and waited for his virtual birth mother to be rejected by his adopted mother (he only felt a little bad knowing that his mom's efforts were in vain).

Therefore it was entirely shocking when he saw Regina's Sim emit a smiley face emoji and a green plus sign. Henry almost choked on the gasp he inhaled. He wasn't completely sure if the gasp was from disbelief, amusement, hope, or all of the above, but instead he clicked on his blonde mother. On her mind was Henry, alcohol (at this Henry rolled his eyes at how true to life this was), and… Regina? This flirting had not just started, then. Sims didn't think about people they have no real relation to unless they've been interacting for a while. Obviously Emma would be thinking about Henry because she raised him (Sims wasn't good with the whole adoption thing; it was like the one thing they did not have. And other than that Henry wasn't even sure at this point who actually raised him.) and the alcohol was due to her inebriated state. Usually Sims only think about people they're in a relationship with.

Henry clicked on his adopted mother's virtual persona. Henry, paperwork, Emma. He checked her bio and noticed that under enemies was Robin Hood. Oh no, they broke up? That wasn't part of the script. Hadn't his mom said something about fairy dust? That stuff was supposed to be legit (at least Tink said so… she wasn't very bright.) The oddest part of it all was that in the short time (it couldn't have been more than eighteen hours) since his last visit his mom had already broken up with Robin Hood and was moving on to Emma. "Henry Carr Mills!"

The thirteen year old gasped and slammed his laptop closed hurriedly. (Crap, he forgot to save! Well, he hadn't actually done anything.) "I told you that it was bedtime."

Henry almost smirked at her Evil Queen voice since she was totally not evil anymore but controlled himself. "Sorry, Mom." The game sparked a realization in him, and he was curious. "Hey, Mom?"

He heard her sigh because he-should-have-been-in-bed-a-long-time-ago but still spoke up, "Yes, Henry?"

"How are you and Robin?" Through the darkness Henry tried to gauge his mother's reaction. He could see her silhouette tense and barely heard a slight inhale of air.

Regina turned on the lights and went to sit on the foot of Henry's bed. "Robin and I, we…" he sensed exactly what she was going to say before she said it, "broke up." Henry glanced back at his computer with a weary look. He knew magic was real and everything, but the last thing he wanted to hear was that he was born from Emma and Neal's true love and had powers of his own that was causing the town to behave like his video game.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked sincerely, putting a sympathetic hand on his mother's.

Regina gave a sort of sad smile and shrugged. "It only happened a few hours ago, Henry. You are the number one man in my life, but it takes time for me to process these events." Henry smiled because he knew his mom didn't want him to fret over it. "Anymore late night questions?"

Henry nodded and tapped on his computer. "Just a few. Um, well, firstly, if I may, why didn't it work out?"

His mother looked at the wall to gather her thoughts, and he could tell there were so many reasons she was listing in her head. "We wanted different things, I guess. Our priorities are our children, but we didn't really have any interest in getting to know each other's children."

Henry ran a hand through his hair and took like three steps back in his mental book that would inevitably lead to the happily ever after for everyone in this town. Let's see, okay, Outlaw Queen is a no go, and maybe Swan Queen is happening - oh right, the other question. "Oh, well, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Regina kissed his forehead and mussed his hair. When she was about to leave he asked, "Is there a party at the Rabbit Hole tonight?" She glanced back at him and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You should go, mom. It'll be fun, and you can take your mind off things."

"And what will you do, oh rebellious teenager?" She asked, a teasing hint in her tone of voice.

He flashed her a signature grin and shrugged, "Nothing illegal, and I'll be asleep before you even get back." He gave her a sincere grin this time and could tell that she was really considering his suggestion. "I love you, Mom, and I want you to be happy. Go have fun with your friends; don't worry about me for a few hours."

Regina sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright, Henry. I love you; goodnight."

"Love you, too, Mom," he said giving her his sweetest face to which she rolled her eyes (that look worked much better with Emma, he remembers), turned off his lights, and went out the door. A few minutes later he heard her heels click-clacking down the stairs which meant she decided to go after all. He quickly went to go check up on his virtual mothers and chuckled darkly. Okay, there's no way the game could be that accurate.

Regina sighed as she teleported over to the Rabbit Hole. How she let a thirteen year old talk her into going out to a night of drinking she would never know. The Evil Queen walked into the bar and scanned the scene before her. Ruby was dancing on a table surrounded by some men who were probably dwarves. Lacey was just drunk enough that she was giggling and hanging all over Gold, and at the bar was a very pissed looking Emma Swan luring off a broody looking Hook.

The blonde woman caught her eye and smiled before making a gagging mime in reference to Hook to which Regina smiled. The former Evil Queen thought about leaving the blonde woman alone to be miserable for the night but ultimately decided that her presence would be more tolerable than anyone else's that night and went to go sit beside the Saviour. "Well, Madame Mayor, I did not expect to see you here tonight," Emma says, raising her bottle of beer as a form of greeting.

She eyes the odd maybe-couple wearily and orders a cocktail with tequila before responding to the blonde, "It must be your lucky night, then. Henry encouraged me to come. You must've worn off on him."

"I'll have you know," Emma starts defensively, poking a finger into Regina's shoulder, "I did not go out to parties every night in New York. We lived a nice and quiet life, thank you very much."

"Chill out," Regina said with an eye roll before sipping at her beverage, "I'm joking, Emma. I'm sure you were a wonderful mother to Henry." She shrugged Emma's hand off her shoulder.

Regina thought she saw Emma's eyes glisten at her comment, but she didn't have time to decipher the moment as Hook was tugging on Emma's tank top expectantly. "Come on, Emma, let's go dancing." The way he downed the bottle of rum made Regina's stomach churn, and Emma did her best to free her shirt from Hook's grasp. "Have some fun with me."

"Dance with yourself, Hook," Emma said dismissively yet sternly. Hook spun around in his chair so that his back was to Emma. It was a childish attempt to get his way by pouting enough so that he'd wear her down. Emma sighed and took a long swig of her beer before turning back to Regina. "Sorry, so why did Henry think you could use a night off?"

Regina took another sip of her tequila before shrugging, "He said it was to help me get my mind off Robin, but I think he just wanted to play his video game past bedtime." Emma cocked an eyebrow, and Regina realized that the blonde was not aware of her current romantic situation (or lack thereof.) "Yes, Robin and I broke up."

Emma took an even longer sip of her beer and ran a hand through her blonde curls. She tried not to notice the subtle increase in her heartbeat and blamed the redness in her cheeks on the alcohol flowing through her system. "Really now?"

Henry wanted to but could not stop staring at the blurry pixels that were his mothers woo-hooing in the bedroom just across the hall from his own virtual bedroom. No, he shook his head. His mothers were smart and definitely wouldn't have sex after one drunken night, especially Regina who had just broken up with the one guy she had allowed herself to love after Daniel. Finally the women were finished as he saw the two green plus signs and hearts escape from their Sims, and they sat together in the bed. He sighed, but told them to cuddle because they both at least deserved some warmth after everything they've been through.

It had only been two hours in the game. It was now 11:06 game time, and he glanced up at his own clock and realized that it was nearly midnight in real life. He fast forward to current time and watched as his mothers' Sims slept happily within each other's arms. Something warm spread throughout the core of his being, but he shook his head at this happening. He wanted his mothers to be happy, to be cuddling with someone they loved and that loved them just like their virtual counterparts. Not the first night after a break up after drunken sex. No, he wanted his mothers to have a healthy relationship above everything else because if they were going to be together he wanted them to last.

Henry heard a door slam from downstairs and he crept to the staircase to look at who had entered the house. He saw Emma helping his mom up the stairs with an arm around her shoulder. Regina looked terrible, and Henry frowned knowing that she had probably drunk way too much which was partially his fault. At least Emma looked well enough, but he could see from her eyes that she was dazed herself. As the women made it up the stairs Henry raced back to his room and peered at them through his doorway. Suddenly they disappeared in Regina's bedroom and all he could hear was muffled conversations between them. "I don't wanna wear this…" "Regina hold still…" "Miss Swan you can't come to bed with me…" he bit his lip and clung to his door frame as he watched Emma exit his mom's quarters. He sighed with relief but only for a second as he met eyes with his other mother. "Henry what are you doing up?"

He could see the dark circles under Emma's eyes that must be from intoxication, and he could just imagine what he was interrupting by being awake (he was a teenager now after all.) Instead of what he wanted to say he ended up pleading, "Please don't have sex with my mom tonight."

By the look on Emma's face Henry could tell that she had no idea how his imagination had led him to that conclusion. "I… wasn't planning on it, kid. I thought since I was the Sheriff and sober enough to drive that I might as well get your mom home safely," Emma said with a chuckle, walking over to Henry's door. "Heh, she almost got in an arm wrestling match with Hook, until she pointed out that her good arm was the same arm that had a hook on it, and she was about to turn him into a toad or something until I pulled her away and practically dragged her into my car."

Henry swallowed a lump in his throat that he hadn't realized was there. "Yeah, she had a bit of a rough day."

"So I heard," Emma sighed, "but really, sex with Regina? Come on, kid, she's drunk. Plus she just broke up with her boyfriend. I'm classier than that!" Emma winked at Henry, but the teenager smiled warmly at the confession. "Well, Henry, I'm heading back to my place. Love you."

"Love you, too, Ma…" Henry said with a drowsy grin, suddenly feeling tired. "You want to have family lunch tomorrow?"

"Love to! You and your mom just pick me up at the police department. See you then!" With that Emma marched down the stairs and out to the cruiser. Henry smiled as he went back to his bedroom and drifted off to sleep. He thought of a mission name for the plot the Sims had planted into his mind: Operation Swan Queen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

_So, you guys can probably already guess that this takes place after 3x20 and does not account for the season 3 finale (which made my heart ache in so many ways. I didn't even mind the Captain Swan, but I just want to cuddle with Regina and give her soft kisses and tell her I love her over and over because she so did not deserve that. Enough venting, on with the story!_

* * *

Despite having been up late, Henry found himself up bright and early and made himself perform the ritual of helping cure a mother of a hangover (mind you, this wasn't a typical thing at either mother's living quarters, but he had seen Emma take care of herself and curse under her breath and figured Regina just hadn't had that much experience in that regard) by slipping quietly downstairs and into the pantry where they had a medicine cabinet. He popped two alka seltzers out of their bottle and went to pour a glass of water.

He watched the medicine fizz as he waited for the toast to pop out of the toaster (he didn't know if toast had anything to do with hangovers, but Emma always liked it.) and pondered what could have happened that led his mom to become so inebriated that she would allow Sheriff Swan to bring her home. Maybe it did have something to do with Hook since Emma had to separate the two. Honestly, Regina did seriously dislike the pirate. He was unruly, crass, and a rather unsophisticated villain. Henry had to admit now that he had hindsight that Regina really was a regal sort of evil. The toaster distracted him from his thoughts, and he prepared a plate for his mother. He hurried upstairs with the fizzy water and toast and set them on his mother's bedside table. He gently shook her shoulder and waited as she blinked open her eyes.

Regina's initial reaction was to smile at the boy, but either the action or the light triggered a disturbance in her head. Henry chuckled a little at her scrunched up face. "Good morning, Mom," he says, handing her the water. Her eyebrow raises questioningly, but she doesn't complain. She sighs and looks over to see the toast. "I don't know if the toast is good for anything, but Ma always ate it after she drank too much," he says before watching that same eyebrow arch in that same exact way that he'd seen probably five million times, "and before you ask, no, I didn't take care of her. I did notice though, and as I got older I figured it out. She never drank around me or in unsafe circumstances."

"She told me," Regina managed though her voice was coarse and harsh against her own ears. "And don't mention it, Henry. I'm not fighting Emma anymore. You turned out fine, and that's all I care about."

Henry beamed at her words, and Regina smiled a bit as she munched on her toast. "Despite everything, did you have fun?"

Regina rolled her eyes at that terribly Swan thing to say. "Perhaps too much. I think I pushed someone off the table… I think it was Hook. Yeah, it was definitely Hook because Emma yelled at me about it on the way home."

"She said you almost fought him," Henry said with a chuckle and watched his mother's eyebrows soar to her hairline. "You could take him, though."

She smirked as she took another bite of her toast. "Even without magic," she mumbled.

When Regina put the toast down Henry crawled into the bed with her because even if he was a teenage boy he was a Mommas boy (plural). "Emma wanted to have a family lunch," he started, watching his mother's facial features intently, "so I told her we'd pick her up at the station." Actually all this happened the opposite way around, but this mom didn't have the lying superpower (which was very much real).

Regina looked over to her clock to see that it was eight in the morning. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to comb it back. "Alright, be ready by twelve."

Back in his room Henry turned on his laptop to check on his Sims. On his screen he saw only Regina lying in bed and scanned the rest of the house for Emma. She must have left sometime earlier in the morning, and that made him a bit sad. He knew that true to life Emma didn't trust easily and was very much fight-or-flight. She definitely would be the first to run at even a hint of happiness coming into her life. That's why she wanted to leave Storybrooke after the Zelena nonsense because reality was scary, and she might actually find a place in town after everything with Zelena had cooled off.

He also frowned for his other mother's sake. Like Emma she was also slow to trust, and he knew that if the real night had happened like this they would not be having this family lunch later on. He searched for his blonde mother who was at Granny's Cafe drinking hot chocolate with a pout on her face. The whole game was making him upset, so Henry turned off his computer. He went to go check on his mother who was showering before determining that she was well enough to be left unsupervised.

Henry was off to Granny's. Hopefully Emma would be there like her Sim counterpart, and hopefully she could let him in on some of the happenings last night. On a related note, he decided to rename the mission Operation Swen since Swan Queen was way too obvious. He'd probably eventually get caught, and then it would never happen. He walked into Granny's and scanned the booths where he saw blonde hair peeking out from behind a newspaper. "Hey, Ma!" he called, walking over to the booth.

Emma glanced up from the newspaper and looked at him questionably before folding it away. "I thought we were having a family lunch. Where's your mom?"

Even though he had never really cared at the time that his moms were fighting, it did make him smile how easily they could interchange 'your mom' and 'our son'. "She's showering. I just wanted some hot cocoa." He pointed to Emma's cup between them.

The blonde pushed the remnants of her sugary beverage towards him as a gesture to take-it-kid but gave him a questioning gaze. "Is she okay?" Henry smiled at her concern but hid it behind the cup. "I mean, I know you're only thirteen, but you know how to-"

"Yeah, yeah," Henry waved off her woes, "I gave her some alka-seltzer water and some toast. Just like you taught me."

Emma groaned and slammed her hand into her head. "Please tell me I did not teach you that! I tried to be discreet about it."

Henry chuckled at her reaction and scooped a finger full of whipped cream and cinnamon off the top of her cup. "Yeah, but ten year old boys have a habit of hearing their mom's hissing 'shit' when they're eating their breakfast a few feet away."

Emma groaned again and continued to try to hide her embarrassment behind her hands. "Regina's gonna kill me," she mumbled, but there was a smile in her voice.

Henry saw the cue to change subjects and was positively delighted to say, "Speaking of, what kind of fun did she get into last night?"

Emma gave an identical smirk to her son and laughed breathily. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Henry pouted at the woman and tried to make his eyes do that glimmering thing so that she'd think he was worried (which he was) instead of prying. Emma's lie detector couldn't work on faces, after all. "I think the worst is that she threatened to turn Mary Margaret's baby into a pelican if I told anyone what she did."

"And what did she do?" Henry pryed, watching Emma's eyes flit with memories and her cheeks turn rosy.

Emma scoffed and dipped her fingers in the whipped cream of her cocoa. "No thanks. I kind of like my baby brother as he is." Henry sighed and dramatically sank into the booth, but Emma's reaction had given Operation Swen something to work with. "Well kid, I'm off to the station. I'll see you and your mom later."

"Okay, Ma, love you," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Love you, too, kid."

In the cruiser on her way to the station Emma remembered Regina sitting right beside her with her dark stare boring into her skull. "What was he like?" She had asked, and Emma had automatically known that she was talking about Henry. "Was he happy?"

"I think so," Emma had said drowsily glancing back and forth between Regina and the road, "he had friends. He played video games. He was such a normal happy teenaged boy. It was nice."

Regina pouted. "Do you think he likes New York better than Storybrooke?" Emma's heart fluttered as she saw the concern in her eyes. "If you want to, I mean, if he wants to. I want him to be happy, you know? Even when I was crazy and evil I wanted him to be happy, and I thought he could be happy with me. If he's not happy with me when I'm good, then…"

Emma bit her lip and stared intently at the road. "I think he's very happy. I think he likes it here now that there's no curse and that we're getting along."

"I wish we were getting along!" Regina said with a cackle, and the dark haired woman had grabbed Emma's leg with her hand. A move so sudden and unexpected that Emma almost swerved the cruiser. "You know what he asked me? He asked me if I was doing okay with Robin Hood. I had only just broken up with the guy, and he already knew. He gets that from you, you know? He's got those killer instincts."

Emma bit her lip a bit harder and dared not to look away from the road. Regina was really drunk, and Emma didn't even want to look at her if Regina was going to cling to the blonde like this. "I think he likes you better," Regina says pointedly, but there was no malice in her tone. "I mean, not as a mother. I don't think he has a favourite but… I think he likes hanging out with you more."

"Yeah, cuz I'm practically a teenager myself," Emma chuckled taking a jab at herself in hopes of distracting the woman enough to make her at least look away from Emma.

Regina cackled loudly, practically howling at Emma's small comment, and her reaction made Emma burst into a laughing fit as well. As the laughter subsided Regina shook her head vigorously. "You're not a teenager, Emma, you're his mother. I mean, you raised him too, right?" Emma wanted to say 'not really' even though it had felt like she had, but Regina had continued. "Besides, I couldn't like you if you were a teenager. That wouldn't be right."

The blonde tried to ignore that Regina had squeezed her thigh and almost wished that she had offered to take Hook home instead. Sure, there was likely to be more groping and howling, but at least she wouldn't feel so tense. Hook was slimey, and drunken sex with him was not as appealing as even just kissing the touchy Evil Queen. She sighed in relief as she pulled onto Mifflin Street and in front of the mayor's house. "Alright, Madame Mayor, home sweet home."

"Emma, Henry is in there. You can't come home with me," Regina snapped suddenly, and in her inebriated state it seemed that Regina was thinking the same thing as Emma. "I mean, he's asleep right now, but what happens when he wakes up and sees both his mothers suddenly in the same place. If this is going to happen, it's got to happen the right way."

The blonde sighed and helped Regina out of the cruiser. "How noble of you," Emma said sarcastically all the while trying to ignore the butterflies that had emerged from Regina's blunt words. She led the dark haired woman up the stairs and towards her bedroom. "Alright Regina, where are your PJ's."

"I don't want to wear this to bed, Emma," Regina said, gesturing to her current clothing. Emma sighed as she rummaged through Regina's wardrobe and eventually found a drawer full of night gowns. She chuckled to herself at how typical that was for Regina to own and picked out a soft navy one. "Okay, you don't have to wear that, just, hold still. I'm going to help you into a night gown."

Emma went to help Regina out of her clothes but the dark haired woman batted her hand away haphazardly. She hissed at the blonde, "I told you that we couldn't do this; it would confuse Henry."

"Regina, hold still, okay? I'm just going to help you change clothes. We're not doing this or whatever you think this is." With her words Regina allowed Emma to help her change, sitting still and fiddling with Emma's hair as she changed. "Alright, now it's bed time."

Regina's hands instinctively pulled out of Emma's hair, and Emma had to suck in a hiss of pain at the tugging. Regina's eyes looked wide with fear. "Miss Swan, I thought you were helping me."

"I am helping you, Regina," Emma said with a sigh, untucking Regina's sheets and pulling the covers back.

Regina still looked defiant and crossed her arms firmly. With a dark glare she explained, "I already told you all this, and no means no. Miss Swan, you can't come to bed with me."

Emma sighed and practically had to drag the fighting woman to bed. "I'm not coming to bed with you. I'm tucking you in. Good night, Regina." As if it had been planted in her mind with all those false memories of raising Henry, Emma went through the motions or tucking the woman into bed complete with a goodnight kiss on the forehead. Emma's eyes widened at the realization of what she had done, but Regina was out before she could even process it. Emma emerged from Regina's room with a relieved sigh. The mayor was home safe and sound, and Emma wouldn't be responsible for anything silly she thought a Sherriff could be blamed for. That's when she saw Henry. "Henry what are you doing up?"

"Please don't have sex with my mom tonight." The phrase flew so quickly out of his mouth that Emma almost didn't register them. She blinked at the boy in surprise. Was she radiating some sort of Regina love fumes or something? The Mills family seemed to think so.

"I…" she paused and looked at the tired boy before her. He looked scared as if the thought of his mothers together would cause the world to end (and honestly they'd probably fight so much that the world would end). "I wasn't planning on it, kid."

Emma shook her head and tried not to dwell on the memory of last night. Still Regina's confession stuck with her - if this is going to happen, it's got to happen the right way - and caused a similar pitter patter in her heart as the night before. The blonde groaned and pulled into the station. Maybe she could distract herself with some case write ups.


End file.
